


Frustrated

by tennou



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexually Frustrated Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennou/pseuds/tennou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to relieve some of Sam’s pent-up…stress</p><p>(Steve walks in on Sam jacking off in the bathroom and tries to help out as best he can)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of samsteve sex is heartbreaking and I wanted to fix that. 
> 
> I hope you like the fic!

Steve knew Sam was getting frustrated. Hell, _he_ was getting frustrated at how long it was taking to track down Bucky, and in any other situation he would’ve told Sam to just leave it and go back and that he could hunt down Bucky himself.

But the reason Sam had come with him was for Steve. While Steve was motivated by his desire to find his old friend and bring him home, Sam was along solely for Steve’s sake, meaning he wouldn’t go home until Steve did—so he couldn’t help but feel a little responsible for Sam’s frustrations.

 _All_ his frustrations.

\---

“Oh…” Steve froze, his foot half in the bathroom. For a moment he did nothing, not even registering what he was seeing.

And in the next a million thoughts were flying through his mind, the most prominent of which was: _ohmygodIjustwalkedinonSammasturbatinginthebathroom._

“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered. He felt his cheeks warming and he was so flustered that the thought of leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him didn’t even occur to him. Even Sam didn’t seem as embarrassed as Steve was.

“Er, don’t worry about it,” he told him, his hand still wrapped around his cock. Steve found himself glancing down at it before reprimanding himself that it wasn’t appropriate at all.

Sam appeared to have just gotten out of a shower when he began…“relieving” himself, and Steve was hyper-aware of the fact that Sam was very wet and very naked at the moment.

“The door was unlocked,” Steve tried to explain.

“So I gathered.”

Steve was almost in awe at how calm and collected Sam was. If he’d been in the same situation he probably would’ve been a self-conscious, stuttering mess—not too different from how he was acting right then.

 _Though_ , Steve thought, his eyes involuntarily tracing the wet contours of Sam’s muscled form, _Sam really doesn’t have much to be embarrassed about._

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uh—do you need help, or…?” Steve didn’t even know what he was saying, but Sam raised an eyebrow and lifted the corner of his mouth in a half-smirk nonetheless.

“Do you _want_ to help?”

Steve swallowed roughly.

He kind of did.

In the split second before Steve’s presence had been made known, the image of Sam’s flushed face as he gave himself firm, fast strokes had imprinted itself in Steve’s mind; all he could imagine was the feel of Sam’s thick length in his hand, between his lips, thrusting inside him. As it was, he already felt his own cock twitching in interest at the sight. He chewed worriedly at his bottom lip.

God, that was _absolutely_ inappropriate.

“I can, if you want me to,” he said, attempting to keep his voice level. He felt another twinge between his legs as Sam leaned his hand against the edge of the bathtub and continued lazily stroking up and down his dick, eyeing him all the while. Steve offhandedly wondered if he could sense his arousal and whether he was doing this to purposely torture him.

“Captain America wants to help me jack off,” Sam said, amusement clear in his voice.

“If you don’t want my help…” Steve shrugged, already turning back toward the door.

He barely kept the smile off his face when he heard a conflicted, “Wait.”

Steve glanced over, ignoring the incessant pounding in his chest and maintaining an air of nonchalance.

Then he did smile, a small one that only just lifted the corners of his mouth as he asked, “Did you need something from me, Sam?”

The other man relaxed his posture a bit, spread his legs slightly; an obvious invitation. Steve felt his throat constrict.

“Let’s just see how well you can help me out, huh Cap?”

There was no change to Sam’s features as he stepped closer, though Steve thought he might’ve seen a slight darkening in his eyes.

He’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t thought about this before.

Sam was a charming, strong, confident man and Steve, as injected full of serum he may have been, was still only human.  And there was something about Sam, or the way he carried himself, or his self-assured smile— _something_ that drew Steve to him like a moth to a flame.

He wanted this a lot more than he’d realized.

Steve saw Sam’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, and felt a prick of relief that the man wasn’t as put-together as he seemed. With that in mind, Steve dropped smoothly to his knees between Sam’s legs. He felt Sam’s muscles tighten in apprehension when he placed his hands on his inner thighs and he looked up, a small smile curving his lips.

“Relax, Sam,” his voice barely above a whisper. “You want my help, don’t you?”

The corner of Sam’s mouth lifted in a smile and he shrugged a shoulder. “Alright. Go ahead then, Steve.”

Steve wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock and relished in his sharp intake of breath as he began to move it up and down his shaft. He passed his thumb over the head, rubbing his thumb against the slit where he felt precum begin to bead. Spurred on by Sam’s quiet grunts of approval, he brought his other hand up to press against his balls, his fingers playing across the sensitive skin as the dripping precum quickened the movements of his hand across Sam’s cock.

Steve risked a glance upward to see the expression on Sam’s face. He nearly moaned out loud at the sight of him, a faint flush against his dark skin, his eyes closed in pleasure, and his lower lip sucked tightly between his teeth as he struggled not to let out any sounds for Steve to hear.

But Steve wanted to hear those sounds. He wanted to very badly.

So he wet his lips and dropped his gaze again, taking in a breath before lowering his lips to the tip of Sam’s cock.

Sam rutted up into the warm, tight feeling of Steve’s mouth around the head of his cock and he couldn’t contain the moan that climbed up his throat as Steve’s tongue laved the sensitive skin, closed his mouth and sucked lightly on the head. Sam’s hand found its way into Steve’s hair and he unintentionally gripped it tight, a sensation that Steve found he quite liked. He opened his mouth wider and took in the first couple inches of Sam’ cock, hollowing his cheeks.

“Not bad, Rogers,” Sam said. His voice sounded strained and Steve held back a smile.

He took in a breath through his nose before beginning to bob his head up and down Sam’s length, moaning around him and sending vibrations all up his cock. Sam let out a low curse and his grip in Steve’s hair tightened as he subconsciously pushed his head further down his cock. Steve took it in stride and swallowed around him, causing Sam to let out a low groan.

“Okay,” Sam breathed. He used his hold on Steve’s hair to pull him off his cock. Steve licked at the mix of saliva and the bitter tang of precum still on his lips as he looked up at Sam, expectant. “I think you helped enough.”

“You think so?” Steve asked. His voice sounded hoarser than usual and his lips felt swollen. His own erection was pressing against the loose material of his sweats. He resisted the urge to palm it and instead ran his tongue over his bottom lip in what he hoped was a seductive gesture. “I think you could use a little more.”

Sam’s eyes widened at first before he gave Steve a wry grin. “Yeah? You sure it’s me that needs the help?” he asked, leaning down to cup the bulge in Steve’s pants. Steve’s hips bucked into his touch and he let out an embarrassing groan; he’d been _very_ pent-up it seemed.

Steve didn’t protest when Sam edged his hand past the waistband of his sweats, his fingers finding Steve’s cock easily. Steve silently thanked himself for never wearing boxers to sleep.  

“You want to take this to the bed?” Sam asked in a low voice and Steve let out a shuddering breath and nodded.

They somehow made it to their shared bed in the dingy motel room, a tangle of hurriedly-shed clothing and rushed, sloppy kisses, and then Steve was on his hands and knees and Sam was slicking up his fingers with the lube he seemed to conveniently carry around with him everywhere— “You never know when you’ll get lucky,” Sam had explained very seriously—and pushing past the tight ring of muscles around Steve’s asshole.

Steve tried to keep his wriggling and squirming to a minimum as Sam pulled and stretched at his hole but couldn’t help the jolt of pleasure that ran through his body when he felt Sam’s fingers graze his prostate. Sam cruelly teased around it then, his fingertips edging the area until Steve sputtered out, “Don’t be an ass, Sam.”

Sam chuckled softly before removing his fingers completely and Steve tried not to gasp at the loss. He was quickly sated however when he looked over his shoulder to see Sam rolling on a condom. He felt a spurt of precum drip onto the towel they’d hastily thrown beneath them.

He was embarrassingly desperate to feel Sam inside him.

“You ready back there?” he asked lifting his hips up and rocking back slightly. He felt Sam place his hand on the flesh of Steve’s ass, kneading lightly with one hand as he used the other to lubricate himself.

“Calm down, Rogers,” he said, a smile in his voice. “Try taking things a little slower for once.” Steve rolled his eyes but felt a smile quirking his lips.

“This might end up being one instance where you're actually faster than me, huh Sam?”

Sam pressed the head of his cock against Steve’s entrance. “We’ll see about that, Cap.”

Steve’s fingers curled in the sheets as Sam pushed inside with an aggravatingly slow pace as he filled him to the hilt.

Sam leaned forward until he was almost parallel with Steve’s bare back. “You okay?” he murmured against the skin of his neck, laying open-mouthed kisses across his shoulders.

“Yeah,” Steve whispered back. “So are you going to fuck me now?”

He felt Sam chuckle against his shoulder, his breath hot and somehow arousing to feel against his skin. “Yes I am, Captain.”

Sam first few thrusts were slow and sensuous; getting accustomed to being inside him. He set a steady rhythm and Steve bit his lip, nearly whimpering at how badly he wanted Sam to drop the slow and gentle crap and fuck him with all he’s got.

“Are you going this slow to prove a point or something?” Steve managed to say and in the next second Sam’s hands are gripping his hips in a vice-grip and he’s fucking into him hard enough that Steve has to put an effort into staying upright.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “That’s better.”

His breath hitched when Sam made contact with his prostate and Sam took notice, promptly angling his hips to make contact with the spot with every one of his thrusts thrust. Moans fell from Steve’s lips unabashedly and he drove back to meet every stroke of Sam’s dick, increasingly aware of the heat pooling in his belly.

He needed this. Just as much as Sam did, maybe more. It gave them a chance to let loose, forget about the constant worries and frustrations that followed after them as they chased Bucky. It was a chance to enjoy themselves, even if it was just for a short time.

And it felt _damn good_ to be fucking Sam.

“You getting close?” he heard Sam ask, exertion evident in his voice as he continued to slam inside him. Steve only nodded, refusing to let Sam hear the whimper he was sure would escape his lips if he opened them.

Then he felt Sam’s hand wrap around his dripping cock and he knew it was over.

He arched his back and gave into the waves of pleasure rolling through his body, allowed himself to moan Sam’s name as his sensitive cock was given quick and controlled strokes in time to the rapid thrusts behind him.

He cried out when he felt the familiar tightening in his core before spilling his release in thick white ropes across the cheap towel strewn across the sheets. He felt himself tighten around Sam as he continued to thrust into him, fucking him through his orgasm.

“Sam,” he groaned, nearly breathless. He dropped down to his elbows but kept his hips raised, reveling in the feel of Sam’s cock driving into his oversensitive hole.

With two more rolls of his hips Sam finally slowed, his fingers digging into Steve’s skin as he came.

He pulled out with a grunt and flopped down onto the bed next to Steve. After tossing aside the dirtied towel, Steve did the same. He took a moment to bask in the afterglow as Sam tied off the used condom and tossed it into the trash.

He was sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids but he felt better than he had in weeks. Lighter, even. He cut a glance to Sam who was lying with his eyes closed, a serene look on his features.

“Did I help you out then, Sam?”

Sam cracked an eye open and grinned. “I guess,” he said. “Never would’ve figured you to be a catcher, though.”

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“What I just heard was, ‘I used to fantasize about getting fucked in the ass by Captain America’.”

Sam’s face turned red, confirming Steve’s hypothesis.

“You ain’t shit, man.”

Steve laughed and, on a whim, curled his fingers around Sam’s beside him. He felt him stiffen, then thread their fingers together and squeeze. Steve smiled.

It seemed like their manhunt had just gotten a hell of a lot less frustrating, for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments if you liked it would be amazing [atsukosjackson](http://atsukosjackson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
